Out of My League
by shopgirl152
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have been crushing on each other for a month. But neither one knows. Until one day at school...  three-shot song fic. Patrick Swayze's She's Like the Wind. Faberry.
1. Quinn

**A/N: **If you want to get technical, this would come before the 6 Months story.

* * *

**Quinn**

I stand on the stage as the others file out, headed toward the hallways of the school. I watch as she walks toward the door, animatedly talking with Finn. Finn. God I hate him. First it was him not manning up on being my boyfriend, then it was his attraction to Rachel. Rachel. God, I hate her too. Want to know the funny thing? It's not that I hate her because she stole my ex boyfriend or because she's a better singer than me; I hate her because I've been in love with her for a month now.

And it's killing me. Night and day, thoughts of her invade my mind. And I can't stop them.

I sigh, watching as Puck is the last to exit the auditorium. He glances over his shoulder at me before pushing on the door. I wait until he's gone before walking to the center of the stage. The coast is clear and I start singing; it's the only way I know how to cope with things these days.

_She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done_

I slowly walk down the stairs, walking down the aisles. As I walk further down, I finally reach the door. Pushing it open just a crack, I can see her across the way. My breath catches for an instant.

Dammit.

_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league_

I start to push the door closed, only to realize that she hasn't seen me. Singing softly under my breath so I'm undetected, I watch her for a bit. Every move she makes seems to make my stomach lurch: the way she flips her hair over her shoulder; her laugh; her smile; the way she pushes Finn when she thinks he's being annoying. I smirk, wishing she would just push him into the lockers.

_Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

As I finish the song, I jerk. Shit. She saw me! Emitting a soft gasp, I bolt from the auditorium, not even daring to look back.


	2. Rachel

**Rachel**

That's odd; why is Quinn staring at me like that? She's been lurking around the lockers for the last five minutes now. The way she stares at me makes me feel funny. What's even worse is I can feel myself blush.

"Rachel? Are you okay? You're blushing." Finn looks at me curiously. Normally I would assure him that everything's fine, but…I don't think it is.

I push him. "I-I'm fine Finn. Just saw something across the way…" Now Quinn's running away from the lockers and I somehow feel compelled to run after her and stop her.

"Are you sure? Because if you're not—"

"I'm fine. I…I have to go see Miss. Pillsbury."

"But—"

"I'll see you later." I sidestep him, clutching my Spanish book to my chest as I hurry toward the exit.

* * *

Okay, here's the thing; Quinn Fabray? I've been crushing on her for a month. I'm not exactly sure how it happened or when it happened. It just did; I guess having two Dads should have prepared me for this. Don't get me wrong; I'm not saying that having two Dads can make you gay, but…why else would I be feeling this way about Quinn?

I mean, I tried to shrug it off, get together with Finn, but…it doesn't work. I see him and, weirdly, all I see and think about is Quinn. Not that Finn looks like Quinn or anything but…well, you get it. Hopefully.

I sigh as I study myself in the mirror, my eyes landing on a CD. Dirty Dancing screams from the cover and my lips curl into a smile. Of course; that's how I'll get over this; by singing. I grab a hairbrush, singing to my reflection.

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a bright young girl with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane _

I close my eyes, getting lost in the song. Pretty soon, I'm not even in my room anymore. I'm with her. The two of us are lying on her bed, naked. She's gently spooning me and I can feel her knees against my back. She rubs her arm down my side…and I turn to look at her. She leans in to kiss me, but I look away._  
_  
_Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league_

I drop the hairbrush with a clatter, startled at my train of thought. Oh my gosh! What was that? Was I just…I gulp…fantasizing about her? My stomach lurches, suddenly filled with butterflies.

_Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind_

I pick up the hairbrush, absently brushing my hair. I sigh, realizing that the thoughts of her keep coming. It's hopeless.


	3. Quinn and Rachel

**Quinn and Rachel**

I walk down the hall, praying to god I don't run into Rachel again. Looking down, I sigh; I miss my Cheerios uniform. At least I felt confident in it. In that outfit, I was strong. I was a leader. Not this frightened ex-cheerleader who, apparently, can't handle a girl crush.

I kick absently at the ground, looking up as I pass the lockers. My heart stops for a split second as I see her across the way. She stops, staring at me.

Oh god.

* * *

I swallow hard as my eyes connect with Quinn's across the hallway. Time seems to slow down and everything becomes a blur as I slowly walk toward her, as if in a daze.

* * *

Why is Berry walking toward me? And with that ridiculous dazed look on her face? It's like she's…

Before I have time to finish the thought, she's standing in front of me. I roll my eyes, preparing a snarky remark when she does something so uncharacteristic it catches me off guard.

She takes my left hand in hers, gently bringing it upwards, while her right hand encircles my waist. I follow the movement, drawing closer to her. A warmth bolts through me as she starts softly singing in my ear.

_Feel your breath on my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe_

I smile softly as I press my cheek against hers, whispering the echo.

_(Just a fool to believe) _

She pulls back, smiling before pulling me close again. The two of us dance in a circle, right in the middle of the school hallway, softly singing the verses to each other, alternating each line.

_She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
(She's like the wind)  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind _

* * *

I can't believe Quinn's letting me slow dance with her. It's so incredible and romantic. Just like those dancing scenes in old musicals where the two characters fall in love right at that moment. I think that's what we're doing.

I start as Quinn pulls away, gently brushing a strand of hair off my face. She smiles. "So what Berry? Are you going to kiss me, or are we just going to stand here?"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"If I didn't want you to, I wouldn't have asked."

I grin as I lean down, capturing her lips with mine. The warmth and the pleasure and the tingling sensation are better than the fantasy.

I can feel her smile. "Berry?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we better move."

"Why?" I open my eyes, catching Quinn pointing to the side. My eyes widen; the entire school is staring at us. Mr. Shue is in the very front, smiling and shaking his head.

Quinn giggles, gently squeezing my hand. "Meet me for coffee after school?"

"It's a date."

_(Just a fool...)  
(She's like the wind)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...)_


End file.
